User talk:92.30.199.54
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the Alphamon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 17:29, October 14, 2012 Dictionary "There is no obligation to copy exactly what any one source or sources say". :If it's the Dictionary, yes, there is. We can add more info other than just the Dictionary, but the Dictionary has priority. "Such copying is largely pointless. Why not just link to the page in the dictionary and save everyone the time?" :Because if we only had the link and nothing more, it would be even more troubling to everyone. Reason? The Digimon Dictionary is only in Japanese. "The page was clumsily worded and I altered it to read better, without changing the content. A marked improvement with no loss in data." :The thing is, we use literal translations of the Dictionary, when they are available. The only example I can remember now of we allowing something different from the Dictionary profile, is in Sparrowmon, as our page specifies the name of the one who created its weapons as Vulcanusmon, while the Dictionary profile only says it was the same blacksmith as Beelzebumon's "Berenjena". :Don't "correct" the page without checking the sources. 21:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::When later profiles clarify ambiguities in the Dictionary profile, we incorporate those. ::We try to stick to a literal translation of the profiles because, although I've been doing this for years, I'm still not very confident that I've gotten the gist of the profile correct. In fact, most of what I've done for the last year is revising old translations based on new info and insights. As such, any "rewording" to the lead needs to be done by someone fluent in Japanese working directly from the original profile, not by an English-speaker trying to reword what I put without, you know, checking with me that they are preserving what I was trying to communicate. You can't claim there was "no loss in data" if you haven't been working off the original source. ::For example, there were a multitude of errors in your write-up: *The "Attributes" of the Ancient Warriors are things they possess, not statistics that define them. It is not equivalent to being a Champion or Ultimate Digimon. *There's no indication that its inheritors were Digimon of later ages, or indeed that it didn't pass them on to Beast Digimon it had fought alongside. *"AncientGarurumon" is not a truncation of "Ancient Garurumon", and "Ancient Garurumon" is not a person from whom "AncientGarurumon"'s design is derived. That line makes no sense. ::That being said, there is an argument to be incorporating the titles into the first sentence of the lead, as we do with Armor Digimon; the main issue I can see with this is that almost every time a profile lists a Digimon's alias or title, it is in the middle of an explanation as to why it has that; AncientGarurumon is one of the few that just says "This is it's title." 16:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC)